


Our Love is All We Need

by theoddpocalypse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: It's been a few years since Lance retreated to a life on his family's farm. While harvesting flowers for the day, he's surprised to find Keith has come to visit. What was supposed to be a short stay ends up lasting longer than either man anticipated, and the more time goes on, the harder it is for either to let go.





	Our Love is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I know I did that other fix-it that was more of a fix-it than this, this is more just a continuation where Voltron failed, but I got an idea into my head and it just blossomed into 5k of hurt/comfort that was very cathartic for me to write honestly. This is post-canon, so Allura is still gone, and I'm sorry about that, but after this whatever I write, Allura is going to be alive and happy, I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, please leave me some comments to let me know what you thought. I really love the way this came out.

It was a beautiful day. The breeze was blowing through, the sun was beating down. Lance could feel sweat clinging to his the back of his neck, but he ignored it as he harvested some fresh juniberry flowers. He always tried to keep a bouquet in the house just to keep some color around. He knew Allura would like it, and he had no shortage of flowers.

He heard footsteps from behind him, boots against the gravel. He sat up on his knees and turned to see none other than Keith Kogane standing there. It had been at least a year since the last time he’d seen the other man, probably the last group dinner they’d shared. Lance couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face as he jumped to his feet and brushed the dirt from his jeans. Keith was smiling as he watched him.

“Keith,” Lance breathed, and suddenly his arms were full of the man himself. Keith was clutching onto his back and Lance clutched back just as tight. “Wow, you’re initiating a hug,” he said with a laugh. He could’ve sworn when Keith pulled back that he was blushing slightly.

“I missed you,” he said. Lance couldn’t help himself, he hugged Keith again.

“I missed you too, buddy! How long are you staying?”

Keith shrugged. “I didn’t really think of that honestly.” Lance laughed.

“No problem, dude. You’re welcome for as long as you want! Let me just get these flowers and then we’ll go back to the house.” Lance moved to gather up the flowers he’d cut. Keith asked him if he needed any help, but Lance just shook his head, saying that he’d done this so many times it was just second nature.

Once Lance had the bouquet in his arms, he lead Keith back to his home. He set the flowers carefully in the sink so that he could cut the stems later on once Keith was settled. With his hands free, he took Keith’s bag and lead him upstairs.

“Is this house new?” Keith asked as they walked up the stairs. The last time he’d come to visit, Lance had been living in a bigger home with the rest of the McClain clan. But this was a smaller cabin, down the road a little from the main house.

“Oh yeah, I actually built it. With help from my family of course. I guess after being in space for so long with only a small handful of people, I just wanted a little bit of space of my own. Though I mean, I have dinner with my family almost every night and we all work together obviously,” Lance explained.

Keith smiled as he looked at the photos along the upstairs wall. There were various photos of Lance’s family, but also all the photos they’d taken with Allura’s statue since it had been erected. When Keith turned his attention back to Lance, he realized that the upstairs was more of a loft, with a big bed and a TV and desk. There were two doors to the side, which Keith could see one was a closet and the other a large bathroom.

“This is your guest room?” Keith asked, his brows knitting together.

Lance rocked back on his heels. “Actually, this is the master. But I figured it would be more comfortable for you to stay in here. The guest room is downstairs and I’ll stay in it for now, while you’re here.”

“Lance, I don’t need anything special.”

“Keith, I insist. If fact, I would prefer it. I want you to be comfortable during your stay, and that bed right there is like a cloud. Trust me, you’ll sleep better than you have in years.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you-”

“You’re not, Keith. Just shut up and trust me?” That certainly did shut Keith up. His jaw dropped a little as he flashbacked to the moment they were on his hoverbike, speeding along dessert canyons. He gave Lance a small smile.

“Okay Lance. Thanks.”

“No problem, man.”

 

* * *

 

It was amazing how easily Keith just fit into Lance’s life. He was used to waking up early, in fact he tended to be up before Lance. He even tried to make him breakfast the first morning there and only mildly burned the eggs. Lance was more than happy with the cereal they ended up eating instead.

When the rest of the McClains saw him that day, he was met with too many hugs to count and so many questions from Lance’s curious nieces and nephews. More had been born since the last time Keith had visited and they were all too entranced with the mystery that was Keith.

And that night, he’d gone with Lance to dinner with his family. Veronica had come up and play flirted with him, which seemed to irritate Lance, though Keith just laughed it off.

It really set a precedent for what Keith’s life would become the longer he stayed with Lance. Mornings with Lance, days spent with animals and flowers, family dinners, and then quiet conversations late into the night as he and Lance looked up at the stars.

And Keith had thought that before he decided to stop by Earth for a while that maybe, just maybe, he’d been able to move on from Lance. It didn’t take long to realize how wrong he was.

In fact, he felt like he was even more in love with him than ever. That alone was making it hard to come to reality with the situation, which was that he would have to leave eventually. Lance wouldn’t want him around forever.

The constant presence of the juniberry flowers made that perfectly clear.

 

* * *

 

Keith felt like he couldn’t breathe as he woke up from yet another nightmare. Ever since the war ended, he’d occasionally have dreams that played out more like memories, but they always seemed to end up worse than they’d actually happened. He attributed it to the PTSD he was sure they all had after years of intergalactic battles.

He jumped when he felt the bed dip and looked up with wide eyes to see Lance kneeling there, looking at him with concern.

“Keith? You were screaming in your sleep,” Lance whispered.

“I’m sorry for waking you,” Keith blurted out. Lance shook his head.

“Don’t apologize. I get nightmares too. Are you okay?”

Keith nodded, even though he didn’t feel okay. He could see the vague images from his slumber in his mind, Lance on the floor from the explosion he’d protected Coran from… except he wasn’t breathing. Keith didn’t realize he was shaking until Lance touched his arm.

“Keith?”

“Can you stay? Please?”

He hadn’t meant to ask. It just came out. He was sure Lance was going to say no, but he just gave him a smile, one of that made Keith feel like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“Yeah, of course. Scooch over?”

Keith did as Lance asked, moving aside a little so that he could slide underneath the blankets with him. Their feet accidentally touched and Keith couldn’t stop the blush, thankful that Lance didn’t seem to notice as he got comfortable. When he realized Keith wasn’t moving to lay back down, Lance looked up at him and held out his arm.

“Wanna cuddle?”

Keith knew it was probably a joke. He knew Lance was probably just trying to lighten the mood. It was honestly the most Lance-like thing he’d done during the entire time Keith had been there. It made him feel warm, to see that Lance again.

And even though his brain was telling him to stop, his heart wouldn’t allow it as he laid back down, this time in Lance’s embrace, his head resting against Lance’s shoulder. He didn’t miss the little noise of surprise the other man made, but Lance also made no move to push Keith away. In fact, he did just the opposite, laying his hand against Keith’s back and gripping his shirt slightly, holding him close. Keith could feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric.

He fell back asleep quickly, both of them did. Nightmares stayed far away from them for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

Sharing a bed became a regular thing. It was just easier than going to sleep in separate beds, only to somehow end up in the same one before the night was over. Neither seemed to shy away from the affection that came along with it, though Keith knew it most likely meant nothing to Lance.

At the back of his mind, he was constantly telling himself that he was just a warm body for Lance to find some semblance of comfort in. So he allowed himself to hold and be held, allowed himself to feel what his heart desperately wanted to feel, in hopes that maybe Lance might see it. That Lance might look at him one night and realize what was happening between the two of them.

It was blissful ignorance keeping him happy. But Keith knew that wouldn’t last forever.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure how it came up. They’d just been talking and somehow Allura came up. Maybe because her anniversary was approaching and Lance was no doubt thinking about it. But Keith couldn’t stop the twist in his stomach, he couldn’t stop the feel of bile coming up in his throat. Years ago, when he’d had to watch Lance and Allura together, it had been easier somehow. Maybe because he had accepted then that Lance wasn’t his and being jealous wouldn’t do anything to change that.

But now, as bad as it seemed, Lance felt like his. They literally shared a bed on a nightly basis, his family had essentially adopted him and had a place for him at their table. It felt like he and Lance were together.

His eyes closed. He wished he could push it down, push down the overwhelming pain he was suddenly feeling. The way Lance looked so wistful. It made it clear to Keith.

“You’re still in love with her?”

Lance stopped talking and looked over at him. “What?”

“Lance, it’s been years.”

“I know.”

“She didn’t deserve you.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “Haven’t you heard to not speak ill of the dead?”

“Lance, I loved Allura, we all did, we were a big family! I’m not speaking ill of her. I’m just saying that you became a completely different person when you were together. Even when I told you you didn’t have to change, you still did. She changed you. I mean, you have Altean marks on your face! She put those there and you have to live with them forever.”

“And I’m okay with that.”

“Are you?” Keith sat up and looked Lance in the eyes. “I know Allura was all you wanted. I know you loved her. But I don’t think she felt fully the same way. I’m sure at the end she did love you, but-”

“Keith, what the fuck? Why are you saying these things?” Lance looked and sounded genuinely angry and Keith knew he had every right to be, but he couldn’t stop the word vomit from spewing out of his mouth. Years and years of pent up jealousy apparently was too overwhelming to contain.

“You never saw what was right in front of you. You still don’t.”

“What does that even mean?!”

“I was there the whole time, Lance! You wouldn’t have had to change anything for me, I loved you for exactly who you were. Who you _are_. I was right there, ready to give you whatever you wanted, and the worst part is… I still am.”

Lance was staring at him. “L-Love? Keith, what-” Keith sighed and slid out of the bed, grabbing his jacket. He needed to clear his head. “Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m frustrated, Lance!”

“Well, how about you fucking talk to me about it?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Keith, don’t shut me out!”

Keith left the room and started down the stairs. He heard Lance following after him. Blindly, Keith grabbed a set of keys from the table beside the door and stuffed his feet into his boots. Lance came up behind him, touching his arm only to have Keith jerk it away. “Keith, don’t do this, please.”

“Just give me some space, Lance!” Keith stomped down the steps of the porch, hitting the auto start and heading towards the car he heard the beep come from. Lance growled in frustration behind him, stomping his foot.

“There you go, leaving again! Classic Keith!” Lance yelled out after him. Keith froze and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears brimmed, but that didn’t stop him from opening the car door, getting inside, and driving away.

 

* * *

 

Lance felt sick, watching Keith drive off like that. He knew in the back of his mind that Keith would come back; he had to, all his stuff was there. But it didn’t make the fracturing of his heart any less painful.

He stood there for a few moments before going back inside. He packed an overnight bag quickly and retreated up to the family house. He felt sick as he laid in his old bed, burying his face in the pillow to hide the rapidly falling tears.

 

* * *

 

When Keith got back to the house a few hours later, Lance wasn’t there. He was angry at himself for how he’d acted. Lance had just wanted to talk to him and Keith had pushed him away. Like he always seemed to do.

He walked up the stairs, staring at the pictures on the wall. Staring at Lance, smiling. Always lighting up an image with his smile. But Keith could also see the tiredness behind his eyes. He hated that he had just added to that.

He laid down in the bed, and pulled Lance’s pillow to his chest, cradling it. He could smell Lance on it.

“I’m never going to be good enough for him,” Keith whispered to himself.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lance walked back into his home. Keith was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. They stared at each other for a moment, but Lance didn’t say anything. He just grabbed his keys and walked back out.

Lance didn’t miss the way Keith’s head dipped down and his shoulders shook. He hated that his instincts were telling him to go back in and comfort. But maybe he was tired of always being the one to comfort.

 

* * *

 

Beds stopped being shared. Late night talks dwindled to nothing. Neither realized how broken the other felt.

 

* * *

 

“An important mission has come up. They want me on it.”

“Of course they do.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Keith. It’s not like I expected you to stay forever. No one ever does.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was upstairs getting ready to leave. Lance felt like his sanity was slipping away with every passing moment. When he heard Keith’s boots coming down the stairs, it took everything in Lance to stop the tears from coming to his eyes.

His bag was set down by the door. Lance looked up. Keith didn’t look any better than Lance did. His eyes were filled with a sadness that made Lance’s stomach churn. Lance stood up and walked over to his friend. They regarded each other for a moment, before Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug. Keith hugged him back, pressing his face into Lance’s neck.

“Stay safe, okay? Don’t go bein’ a space ninja and get yourself into some kind of dangerous situation,” Lance murmured. Keith let out a watery laugh.

“I’ll try not to.” They pulled back, both reluctant to do so. Keith looked down for a moment so he could wipe his eyes. “Tell your family thank you for me? For all those amazing dinners. And just for everything.”

“Okay,” Lance breathed. Keith gave him a little smile, before he leaned up to kiss Lance’s cheek gently. Lance couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on his face. In his defense, Keith was blushing too. He quickly looked away and picked up his bag.

“Bye Lance,” Keith whispered.

“Bye Keith,” Lance responded, not even bothering to stop the tears now. Keith looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he grabbed his keys and left. Lance followed him out onto the porch and watched him go, back off to the adventure that Lance always longed for.

 

* * *

 

“Keith left?” Veronica looked genuinely confused when Lance told her the news. She was the first to know. “Why?”

“He had a mission.”

“Bullshit. You two fought, didn’t you?”

“Ronnie, it’s not-”

“Lance, why did you let him go? You were so happy. None of us have seen you that happy in years!”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is, Lance. You were happy. Keith made you happy. He always has, hasn’t he?” The way Veronica was looking at him, it was like she could see right through him. Lance looked down.

“He wasn’t mine to keep,” he stated.

“He would’ve been if you asked.”

 

* * *

 

Lance stared out at the massive feel of juniberries. He had no desire to pick any today. In fact, he hadn’t picked any since Keith left. The house felt colorless without him in the days since he’d been gone, and the flowers didn’t help. In fact, they made it worse.

He wasn’t mad at Keith for leaving. Not anymore. He just wanted him back.

His bed felt too big and too empty. His nightmares plagued him even worse than before. The smell of Keith that had clung to his pillow had dissipated so fast that it honestly caused Lance to have an emotional breakdown. He hated that everyone left him and he felt like there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

All he wanted was another chance to try.

The breeze whipped past him and Lance looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. “Allura, I don’t know what to do,” he said out loud. “Can you just… give me a sign? Please? Just anything. So I can understand what the hell is happening? So I can figure out what I’m supposed to do?”

The wind whipped even harder. Lance closed his eyes and focused. Focused his energy on trying to feel what the forces were telling him. He could tell the marks on his face were glowing, even in the light. She was there, he knew it. She was trying to tell him something.

When he opened his eyes and looked up, the sun was cut off, but not by the clouds. No, it was by a ship. Lance’s eyes widened as he watched the ship descend, the force of it seeming to move everything around him, the hair on his head, the clothes on his body, the plants at his feet.

It landed just a short distance off, away from the juniberries that littered the ground. Lance just watched in shock as the ship settled and then powered down. It was silent for a moment, everything now oddly still, until the cockpit opened and out stepped the one and only Keith. Their eyes met immediately. It was another moment of stillness before they were sprinting at each other, colliding in the middle. Lance could feel that Keith was shaking and he was pretty sure he was shaking as well.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith said when they pulled back from their embrace. “I’m so sorry for lashing out at you like I did. I just… before everything I was okay. I had come to terms with the fact that you were with Allura and I just wanted you to be happy. But then when I was here with you… you started to feel like mine and I guess the jealousy just… came out. It was ugly and wrong and I’m sorry for it.”

Lance cupped Keith’s face. “It’s okay, Keith, it’s okay. You were right.”

“Lance, no-”

“I loved Allura, I did. But looking back, I now realize that my relationship with her moved too fast. And I know… I know I loved her more than she loved me-”

“She did love you, Lance,” Keith interrupted.

“I know. But she didn’t love me as much as I loved her. She didn’t have enough time. Honestly, she probably only started to like me because she was heartbroken after Lotor and I was there. But the truth is that I don’t even know if I truly knew what it meant to be in love with someone at that time. And I… I recognize now that I worked too hard to be what she wanted me to be. I know now the mistakes I made. But Keith, you claimed that I’m still in love with her, and that’s not true. She will always have a place in my heart, but I have moved on,” Lance explained.

“You have?” Keith asked. Lance smiled so bright. He missed him so much and now he had exactly what he wanted- the chance to keep him forever.

“Yes Keith, I have.” It was without hesitation that Lance leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith’s. The small sound of pleasure Keith let out was enough to spur him on, deepening the kiss to something more passionate. When they pulled back, Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s. “At first I didn’t want to move on, but I knew she wouldn’t have wanted me to spend my life miserable and missing her. I knew she would want me to find love again. But like you said… the love was there all along, right in front of me. You.” Keith choked out a laugh and leaned in to kiss him again. Lance hummed as he kissed back. “What about the mission, Keith? Don’t they need you?”

“I needed you more, Lance.”

“Keith-”

“I told them I needed to go home. You’re my home, Lance. I love you more than anything. And I want to go on more missions, I do, but not without you. I need my right hand man, again. I think you need that too.”

“Is that why you came back originally?” Lance questioned.

“I… I’m not sure why I came back originally. I just… I needed to see you. I got it in my head and I realized I had to come back. I wasn’t supposed to stay as long as I did but the more time passed, the more I wanted to stay with you for as long as I possibly could,” Keith explained. Lance smiled.

“Since when have you had such a way with words, mullet?”

“Since I realized we need to communicate or I’ll lose you forever.”

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “That won’t happen.” Their lips found each other again and Lance decided in that moment that he was never going to let Keith go again. “Do you have to go back right away?” he asked. Keith sighed.

“Eventually, but I have some time. Hopefully enough time to convince you to come with me.”

Lance grinned. “We’ll see. C’mon, let’s get up to the house.” He pulled back enough so that he could grab Keith’s hand. He started towards the house, but Keith stopped him.

“Wait,” he said. Lance looked back at him. “Don’t we need to pick a bouquet?” He looked genuinely confused as to why Lance hadn’t picked any fresh flowers. Lance felt like he could cry.

“I am so in love with you.”

 

* * *

 

Mrs. McClain hugged Keith so tight that night he thought he might break in half. All the McClains were happy to see him and Lance loved it. Loved how easily Keith just… fit right back in. As if he hadn’t even left. It seemed that Lance wasn’t the only one who missed him (though none of the other McClains could hold a candle to just how much).

He stood off to the side, his heart so full at the sight of Keith with his family again. It was clear how much it had hurt to have family dinners without him. Keith was his family. Keith was his home. Keith was his.

Veronica slid up to him, smirking. Lance raised a brow at her. “What?” he asked.

“Oh nothing. Just you’re hopeless and everyone can see it,” she said with a shrug. Lance could tell she was trying to gode him, but honestly… she wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah. I am,” he replied, grinning when he caught Keith’s eye and watched the other man’s face light up. How had he spent most of his life not realizing how fucking beautiful Keith was? How was he so blind to this person who was right there all along? He almost felt foolish, but at the same time… he’d come around, hadn’t he?

 

* * *

 

After dinner they walked back to their house, hand in hand, both of them talking as they looked up at the stars. When they got inside the house, Lance couldn’t help but pull Keith close, though Keith definitely didn’t mind. They shared a few soft kisses before deciding it was time for bed.

“Goodnight, Keith,” Lance whispered as he started to move to the guest room. Keith grabbed his hand to stop him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Going to bed?”

“Down here?"

Lance grinned. “Did you have a better idea?” He watched as Keith bit his lower lip for a moment, and then he was tugging Lance close.

“Why don’t you follow and see?” Keith leaned in to press another lingering kiss to Lance’s lips, before starting up the stairs. Lance watched him, smirking when a shirt was thrown down the stairs against his face, then slowly ascended after him.

 

* * *

 

To say it was even more of an event when they went to Allura’s memorial together would be an understatement. The gang took one look at Keith and Lance’s clasped hands and immediately burst into whoops and cheers and congratulations. Shiro gave Keith a noogie and said something about not telling his own brother that he and Lance were finally a thing while Hunk and Coran and Pidge smooshed Lance in a big group hug. Everyone was so happy for them.

Coran even pulled Lance aside as the others sat down and told Lance how happy Allura would be for him if she was still with them. It made Lance feel even more at ease, knowing that Coran approved, considering how precious Allura had been to the older Altean.

“Thank you, Coran,” Lance said, before they took their seats as well.

Everyone was eager to hear about how they finally came together and Lance was happy to share it. He enjoyed watching Keith get all flustered as he exaggerated some of the details, wanting to fluff up the story a bit instead of sharing the more intimate details. He just felt it was best to keep it light.

But naturally, the talk came back around to Allura and Voltron and about how the universe was holding up in the years since they were defenders of the universe. About what they were all doing with their lives as of late. Normal talk.

“You know, it’s sad that this is the time we see each other the most,” Hunk said. “We need to meet up more often. Especially since now you two finally used your brains and got together. I swear Lance, you were so into Keith without realizing it.”

“And we all know how hopeless Keith was,” Pidge added with a smirk. Keith and Lance shared a look.

“I agree. We should meet up more,” Keith said. “It’s what Allura would want too.”

“So it’s settled. We’re going to make more time for each other. We are a family after all,” Shiro added. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. It was easily the best dinner they’d all had together in years.

 

* * *

 

When it was time to part ways, it wasn’t with the usual bittersweet feeling Lance was used to. Hunk and Pidge promised to stop by soon, within the week actually. Shiro said he would definitely be popping in in the near future as well, since it had been just as long since he’d his own brother, much less Lance. Even Coran said he’d drop by, maybe even bring Romelle along! Lance felt so happy and hopeful that everything was going to change for the better.

And he wasn’t going home alone, so obviously that was the biggest plus.

Before they left, Lance and Keith stood beside Allura’s statue, staring up at her likeness. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand, and he squeezed back.

“You ready to go home?” Keith asked. Lance looked at him and nodded with a soft smile.

“Can I just have a minute?” he asked. Keith smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Of course.” He looked back up. “Until next time, Allura.” With that, he walked away, giving Lance his moment alone. He suddenly felt nervous and he let out a shaky breath.

“Hey Allura. I miss you, you know. Everyday. But everything is changing, and it’s all happening so fast. In a good way though! I mean, wow, I can’t remember being this happy in such a long time. It’s crazy to think that it’s all because of Keith. Can you believe it, Allura? I’m in love with _Keith_.” Lance felt the breeze pick up around him and he smiled. “I know you were there that day, when Keith came back. I could feel it. You knew this would happen. And I know you would approve. I know you would want me to be happy. And I am, I’m so happy. I’ll always love you, but I see it now. Keith is my future, and I can’t wait to see what adventures are out there waiting for us honestly. Thank you for bringing us back together.” He placed his hand on the statue and closed his eyes. Warmth blossomed from his Altean marks. They were glowing. Allura was overjoyed for him, he could tell. He opened his eyes and looked back up. “See you around, Princess.”

Even after removing his hand from the statue, Lance could feel Allura’s presence. The wind pushed him back towards Keith, as if she was ushering him into his arms. Keith held out his hand as he approached, and Lance slid his own into it, intertwining their fingers.

“You okay?” Keith asked.

“More than okay,” Lance responded, pressing his forehead to Keith’s. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr and twitter @theoddpocalypse. all i do is talk about klance and that's going to continue. s8 being a shit show definitely didn't succeed in killing my love for them, if anything it has made my love stronger.


End file.
